True Love
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Marshall y Fionna son esposos, sin embargo la rubia esta obsesionada con el trabajo y con superar a su esposo en todo lo que pueda. Una noche, Marshall conoce a Bonibelle, una chica sencilla que no se preocupa por frivolidades como esa. Desde ese momento, la relación que tenía con Fionna comienza a desmoronarse. ¿Fionna, es el verdadero amor del joven, o acaso lo será Bonibelle?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad, únicamente, de Pendlenton Ward.

**Pairing: **Fionna/Marshall (Fiolee), Princess Bubblegum/Marshall (Bubble)

**Rated: **T

**Song:** Para volver a amar de Katy García.

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez. Escenas Lime y Lemon (depende del capítulo). Engaños y traición.

**Angely dice…** Bueno este Fic está basado en la historia de Jorge y Maite, son una de mis parejas favoritas. De seguro se preguntaran "¿Quiénes son Jorge y Maite?", pues son una pareja de una telenovela que me robó el corazón: "Para volver a amar". Sino son tele noveleras como yo, entonces puede que no la conozcan. En fin, si leyeron las parejas, pues sí. Este Fic es un triángulo amoroso. Y solo espero que les guste. Gracias.

**~True Love~**

**Prólogo.**

"_El poder del dinero, a veces nos puede dejar ciegos. Si no nos percatamos de ello a tiempo, podríamos ya no ver, ni conservar todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para nosotros."_

Apretó el ramo, conformado por aromáticas azucenas blancas, con sus suaves y blanquecinas manos. Sonrió tiernamente, y hecho el ramo de flores hacia atrás. Una mujer de cabellos bermellón lo atrapó y comenzó a saltar de alegría. Las bodas alegraban mucho a las personas, aunque claro, en especial a los novios.

—Fabiola se comporta como una niña a veces ¿No crees?—acomodó algunos mechones rubios que le caían a la frente y observó de reojo a su esposo.

—Sí, pero déjala, que disfrute a pesar de que no sea su boda—la hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia río levemente y asintió con la cabeza, después de unos pocos segundos—Estoy muy feliz.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó, aunque fue muy tonto de su parte preguntar considerando que era una joven muy inteligente.

— ¿Porque más?, tontita. Porque al fin, aceptaste casarte conmigo…sabes, eres una chica muy difícil, Fionna—. La rubia se sonrojo hasta las orejas y trató de desviar la mirada—Por eso te amo.

—Sí…yo también te amo, Marshall.

La pareja de recién casados, se dio un tierno beso en frente de los invitados. Y todos estallaron en aplausos. Decían una y otra vez "Este si es un matrimonio que durara para siempre".

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde aquella magnifica boda a la que incluso asistieron periodistas y personas de gran importancia.

Fionna Murtons, tenía veinticinco años de edad. A pesar de ser muy joven, era casi igual de exitosa que su esposo, Marshall Lee Abadeer, de veintisiete años. Ambos trabajaban en la misma empresa, a cargo del mismo jefe.

Dejó caer el enorme portafolio en aquel escritorio de caoba fina, y se colocó ambas manos alrededor de la cintura.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que hace, señorita Fionna?—preguntó el hombre quien yacía sentado frente al escritorio de caoba.

—Oh, eso…son las últimas cuentas, y los ingresos del semestre. Se los entrego antes de tiempo, puesto que ya no quiero seguir trabajando en esta empresa machista. —la joven de cabellos rubios, fijo sus enormes ojos azules en el hombre que tenía en frente.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere, por fa…

— ¡Oh, cállese! ¡Todos los hombres de esta empresa de mierda son unos completos machistas!—Fionna comenzó a gritar, sin importarle que todos los presentes podían oírla, incluyendo a su esposo, Marshall Lee.

—Señorita Fionna, se está comportando de una manera muy insolente y poco apropiada para una persona de su nivel social y cultural—dijo el hombre, acomodándose las gafas de luna transparente, que le caían disimuladamente por el puente de la nariz.

— ¡No me importa, ¿oyó?! ¡No me importa que me comporte de una manera insolente y esa estupidez! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo totalmente injusto conmigo?!—Fionna mostraba los dientes, y sus manos se habían vuelto puños capaces de golpear a cualquiera que intervenga.

—Como dije antes, no entiendo a lo que se…

—Sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, ¡¿Cómo es capaz de que Marshall sea el nuevo director comercial?!

Todos los presentes, voltearon a ver a un joven de cabellos negros azabache, quien se hallaba tomando un sorbo de café, apoyado en la pared blanca. Sí, él estaba oyendo todo claramente desde ahí. Marshall dejo la taza de café, en uno de los escritorios que se encontraba más cerca de él, y se aproximó a su bellísima esposa. Aunque su rostro no mostraba molestia alguna ni nada parecido.

—Fi, estás haciendo el ridículo. Por favor, detente ahora. —susurro Marshall a la rubia, con sumo cuidado para que nadie lo escuchara.

—Ok, fue suficiente. Ni mi esposo está de acuerdo conmigo—los ojos de Marshall se abrieron como platos. Él jamás dijo que estaba en contra suya, aunque tampoco que estaba de su parte—Renuncio. Y se arrepentirán, porque soy mucho más eficiente que el idiota que está a mi lado—señalo con el dedo índice a su joven esposo, quien se encontraba prácticamente a su lado.

Fionna se dirigió a su oficina, tomó una caja de cartón y comenzó a llenarla con las cosas que yacían en su escritorio. Prácticamente las arrojo todas a la caja, con suma fuerza. En especial la fotografía donde se encontraban Marshall y ella. Fue tanta la fuerza que uso que esta se rompió. Fionna bufo y cerró la caja, sin prestarle importancia. Suspiro y observó a través de su ventana. Tal vez había actuado impulsivamente, pero no era su culpa. Ella merecía mucho más el puesto de director comercial que Marshall, pero no se lo habían dado por el simple hecho de que ella era mujer. Trago saliva, ya era muy tarde para pensar en aquello, ya que había renunciado y para colmo había como testigos a más de diez personas. Agarró la caja de cartón con fuerza y en cuanto se dispuso a salir de su oficina se topó con unos hermosos ojos rojizos que la veían con tristeza.

—Marshall…—la rubia frunció el entrecejo levemente— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Nena, no tienes que irte. Hable con el jefe, y dice que puede pasártelo por alto. Así que…

—Cállate. No necesito la compasión de nadie, soy muy inteligente y conseguiré empleo en una mejor empresa que esta—dijo con superioridad, mientras veía alrededor.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que estés molesta conmigo. Es más, si te hace sentir mejor…voy a renunciar al puesto, y al trabajo si es posible—Marshall sonrió con ternura, y le quitó a Fionna de las manos, la caja. La colocó encima del escritorio y sonrió aún más— ¿De acuerdo?

Fionna bajo la mirada, y se frotó ambos brazos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Marshall? ¿Se estaba burlando de su incompetencia y manera de hacer las cosas? Sí, lo más seguro era eso. Frunció los labios y alzó la mirada, para demostrar que no dejaba intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por un hombre que se hacía llamar "Su esposo".

—Sabes que…deja de burlarte de mí, no necesito que renuncies Marshall. Ese puesto debía ser mío desde el principio, ¿Por qué demonios crees que te lo dieron a ti?

—Tal vez…porque soy mucho más eficiente en ese campo que tú—. No debió haber dicho eso.

—Vaya, no creía que me tomabas de estúpida en incompetente.

—Yo jamás dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca, Fionna—no era propio de él enojarse con su esposa. Pero esa rubia estaba comenzando a colmarle la paciencia, se suponía que ambos eran esposos y debían entenderse uno del otro. El matrimonio no dependía de uno nada mas—No te das cuenta ¿verdad? Estas compitiendo en profesionalismo conmigo, sin darte cuenta. No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, si tu fueses la que hubiera ganado el puesto…yo me pondría feliz, por ti. Porque me interesas, y mucho.

Fionna hizo a un lado a Marshall, y cogió nuevamente la caja entre sus delgadas manos.

—No voy a seguir hablando contigo. Solo espero que en cuanto llegues al departamento dejes de comportarte con tanta superioridad, y dejes de restregarme en la cara…que te dieron el puesto a ti y no a mí.

Marshall trató de coger a Fionna del brazo, pero la rubia ya había salido por la gran puerta de madera.

Los tacones de Fionna no dejaban que corriera más rápido, a pesar de que eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. Abrió la cajonera de su coche, y tiró bruscamente la caja dentro de él. Su respiración era agitada, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar que gritara con todas sus fuerzas. Después de unos pocos segundos, se metió dentro del coche, y arrancó a toda velocidad. Se sentía como una idiota, no por haber perdido la oportunidad de ocupar el puesto tan importante como el que era de ser director comercial. Sino por el hecho de haber discutido con Marshall, aunque decir verdad no era la primera vez que discutían. Pero eso era todavía peor, solo llevaban tres años de casados, y parecían no soportarse el uno con el otro, a veces. No, era ella. Ella parecía no soportarlo, sentía celos de él. De su profesionalismo y nada más…

* * *

—Ah, estas hecho todo un asco.

—Que buen amigo que eres, Finn. —dijo Marshall, mientras se llevaba otro sorbo más de cerveza a los labios—Pero…tienes razón. Es que volví a discutir con Fionna.

Finn suspiro y bajo la cabeza lentamente, ¿otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? Para ser sinceros, se encontraba harto de las discusiones que su amigo tenía con esa loca de nombre Fionna. No solo por el hecho de que Marshall se sintiese culpable, a pesar de no tener la culpa de nada. Sino también por el hecho de que él tenía que soportar al azabache y a su contagiosa depresión.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, creo que venir a tomar no es tu mejor opción, cabrón—le reprendió su "amigo", con molestia.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que siento que todo es mi culpa. Tal vez deba llegar al departamento, y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Es solo que…que la amo y que no quiero que se enoje conmigo por siempre—era muy notable que se encontraba demasiado ebrio.

Finn se pasó una mano entre sus rubios cabellos y suspiro con pesadez. Carajo, tenía sueño. Era la una de la madrugada, y en vez de encontrarse en casa descasando se encontraba en un bar platicando con un pendejo que estaba totalmente ebrio y tenía cara de imbécil.

—Apuesto que comenzó ella, siempre me explicas el problema…y siempre es ella ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

—Acepte el puesto de director comercial. Y ella se enojó…cuando le dije que podría renunciar, pues…pensó que me estaba burlando de ella…y…y…

Finn entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de golpe. Suficiente, podía ser amigo de Marshall. Conocerlo desde que tenían diez años. Pero era demasiado, otra vez. Otra vez, Fionna era la culpable de sus tantas discusiones, y el único que pensaba en disculparse era Marshall. Sus amigos podían ser idiotas, pero no tanto. Y para colmo se encontraba con la visión algo nublada. Tenía sueño, carajo. Hasta ahí no más, que ese pendejo resuelva suelo sus problemas.

—Oye… ¿Adónde vas? ¡No he terminado! ¡Finn! ¡Finn vuelve! ¡Finn!—el rubio desapareció por las puertas del bar, adornadas con luces de neón— ¡Pues lárgate, hijo de puta!

Marshall cogió el vaso de cerveza, y se tomó lo que sobraba de un solo trago. Se limpió los labios con la manga de su camisa y suspiro. Que patético. Antes cuando era más joven, antes de casarse, por supuesto. No actuaba de aquella manera tan patética. Si alguna de sus novias se enfadaba con él, le valía mierda. Se iba por ahí a hacer de vago. Pero no, ahora era un joven adulto de veintisiete años, casado con una mujer espectacular. Porque Fionna era perfecta para él. Desde el día en que la conoció sintió que era el amor de su vida, por eso le dolía mucho cuando discutía con ella.

—Ah…oye…disculpa pero ya vamos a cerrar.

Marshall frunció el entrecejo y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle al imbécil que le había dicho eso, se detuvo al observarlo. No, no era un imbécil, era una imbécil. Una muchacha de cabellera extremadamente larga y de un color rosáceo se encontraba frente a él. Sus ojos eran hechizantes, y de un color purpura casi malva. Marshall se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya…ya me voy…

—Sí. Espera… ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la joven de cabellos rosáceos.

—S…sí…sí, estoy bien.

Marshall trató de enderezarse, pero al momento que lo hizo. Cayó contra el suelo, de una manera brusca. Había tomado de más, tanto que ahora era tan patético como para moverse siquiera. La joven de hermosos ojos purpuras se arrodillo en el suelo, y le tendió la mano.

—Pues no pareces estar muy bien, que digamos—Marshall le dio la mano y gracias a su ayuda pudo levantarse, al menos—Soy Bonibelle, ¿y tú?

—Me llamo…Marshall, gracias. Lo siento…ya me tengo que ir. No quiero causarte molestias…ni nada.

—Tu coche es el plateado que está afuera, ¿verdad?—Marshall asintió levemente, mientras le mostraba unas llaves de color plateado—No puedes manejar en estas condiciones. Puedes tener un accidente, o algo peor. Mira…no creas que soy una aprovechada, pero puedo llevarte hasta tu casa, sé manejar…algo.

Marshall rio levemente.

—"Algo". Eso no me convence del todo, pero…tienes razón. Podría ocasionar algún accidente, así que…de acuerdo…llévame a mi departamento—el azabache le entregó las llaves del coche y sonrió de lado—Solo trata de no estrellarlo contra un poste de luz…

—No lo haré. No te preocupes, Marshall—Bonibelle sonrió con ternura—A propósito, ¿vives con alguien?

—Con mi esposa.

—Oh…—Marshall observó de reojo a la muchacha y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías ligarme o qué?—Bonibelle se sonrojo hasta las orejas y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tu esposa no se enojara ¿O sí?

Marshall miró el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo actuaria Fionna si lo viera llegar con una chica muy guapa al departamento? Espera, ¿Por qué había pensado en Bonibelle como "Una chica muy guapa"? Lo era, pero se suponía que no era necesario pensar así…Como sea, jamás había visto a Fionna celosa, solo cuando se trataba de trabajo. Entonces debía de suponer que su hermosa rubiecita no sentía celos de mujeres, sino del trabajo y del dinero, sobre todo.

—No lo creo, vamos…—Bonibelle asintió con la cabeza, y cogió a Marshall de la mano para guiarlo hasta el coche.

* * *

**Angely dice… **No me odien. Por favor, fans del Fiolee no me odien por hacer que la relación de Fionna y Marshall se esté desintegrando. A propósito, este Fic será algo corto. Aproximadamente calculo que tendrá eso de cinco a siete capítulos. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sea nada romántico y eso. Bueno, como dije antes, no me maten. Solo sigo la historia de "Jorge y Maite" Por cierto, si saben el final pido que no den spoilers. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Besos~ ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	2. Capítulo 1: Conociéndote Mejor

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad, exclusivamente, de Pendlenton Ward.

**Pairings:** Fionna/Marshall (Fiolee). Marshall Lee/Princess Bubblegum (Bubble)

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Lenguaje soez. Traición y engaños. Escenas Lime y Lemon, dependiendo del capítulo.

**Angely dice…** Sé que demore mucho en hacer el primer capítulo, pero bueno, la academia está consumiendo mi fuerza vital poco a poco. Queda muy lejos~ y para colmo el maldito microbús aparece cuando se le pega la regalada gana, ¡Y encima me cobra cincuenta céntimos más! Ah… aunque eso no es mucho, pero me gusta comprarme una caja de chicles así que ya no me alcanza. En fin, espero que les guste el primer capítulo. Los quiero~.

**~True Love~**

**Capítulo 1: Conociéndote mejor.**

Su rostro era muy fino además de hermoso. Apostaba a que tenía unos veintidós años o menos.

—Por cierto, Bonibelle, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, observándola de reojo.

—Veinticinco años, ¿Por qué preguntas? —. El joven Abadeer no respondió, se limitó a quedarse viéndola—Oye…

—Ah, perdón, es solo que me sorprendí —movió la cabeza, alejando sus ideas lo más lejos posible—Creía que tendrías menos de veintidós, te ves muy joven…

Bonibelle se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, ¿y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, apretando el timón del coche entre sus manos. Por alguna razón, se encontraba nerviosa y las manos empezaban a sudarle.

Marshall sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del cómodo asiento.

—Veintisiete.

—Ahí está, ¿ves? Yo también pensé lo mismo. Creía que eras más joven —sonrió con ternura, mientras seguía mirando al frente—Disculpa, pero, ¿puedo preguntar por tu esposa?

Marshall alzó una ceja, ¿preguntar acerca de Fionna? ¿Exactamente qué? Bueno, no podía ser nada malo. En ese cortísimo rato en el que Bonibelle y él se conocieron, ella le había demostrado ser una persona muy educada, además de tierna.

—Adelante, Bonnie —respondió con una sonrisa agradable.

—Ok, la razón por la que estabas en el bar… es por tu esposa, ¿no es así? —su tono de voz bajó una poco, no podía evitarlo, sentía mucha vergüenza por inmiscuirse en lo que claramente no era su asunto—No es necesario que me respondas…

—Sí, fue por ella —respondió con naturalidad.

Bonibelle frunció levemente el entrecejo. De acuerdo, ese no era asunto suyo, eso estaba más que claro. Pero, ¿Por qué le molestaba? Cerró los ojos por unos pocos segundos, puesto que tenía que seguir mirando al frente. Apretó el timón con fuerza, ¿debía seguir preguntando más cosas? No. Eso se vería muy entrometido, y de alguna manera no quería que Marshall, ese joven que apenas acababa de conocer, se llevase una mala impresión de ella. Sonrió forzadamente y lo observó de reojo.

—Ya veo, si tienes problemas con ella puedes pedirme consejo cuando quieras, Marshall.

Según su criterio, acompañado con el de sus amigas, no era muy buena dando consejos. Pero eso era lo que se debía de decir cuando parabas a tocar ese tipo de conversación. Y es que, a pesar de que no conocía del todo bien a Marshall, estaba segura de que era una persona muy buena en el fondo, a pesar de cubrirse detrás de esa faceta de chico burlón.

—No quiero ser más entrometida de lo que ya estoy siendo, pero… ¿me contarías el problema? —lo último lo mencionó en susurro, de alguna manera le daba vergüenza preguntar sobre ello.

—Pues… está bien, no tengo problema alguno —dijo con una leve sonrisa, de hecho, sí tenía un problema al hablar de eso, pero ya había metido la pata al decir que no, ¿verdad?—Resulta que, Fionna y yo trabajábamos en la misma empresa, y, justamente hoy ella se enteró de que me dieron un puesto muy importante… y se enojó conmigo, por eso.

Bonibelle pisó el freno con violencia, emitiendo un ruido molesto al frenar de porrazo.

— ¡¿Oye, estás loca?! —preguntó a gritos Marshall.

El joven Abadeer no se encontraba molesto con Bonibelle, pero eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Además, ¿Qué tal si su increíble coche salía lastimado en aquel rápido intento de frenar?

—Perdón… es que es… —cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sabía que la risa se iba a escapar de igual manera pero tendría que hacer que se escuchará menos grosero—… es que… es… ¡Es tan estúpido!

Marshall se sonrojó levemente y sonrió para tratar de ocultar la enorme vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Se estaba a poniendo a pensar en lo que había dicho Bonibelle, esa chica tenía razón. Pero, aun así, él creía que era su culpa. Cierto, aquel problema que había tenido con Fionna era ridículamente estúpido, sin embargo, era su culpa… ¿o no la era?

—Marshall, creí que le habías sido infiel, y que te sentías muy mal por eso… —tomó aire, para que su risa cesara—…pero… no creí que solo fuera eso. Perdona, pero lo veo muy tonto…

—Para mí no lo es —. Contesto fríamente—La verdad es que no entiendo como llegue a pensar que tú entenderías algo como eso. Ni siquiera me conoces…

Bonibelle frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora ese idiota le hablaba como si fuese una persona con poco poder dentro de su vida privada? Bueno, lo era. Pero que Marshall se lo recordara le dolía. Lo peor, es que no entendía, exactamente, porque. Chasqueó la lengua, quitó rápidamente las llaves del coche y se las arrojó a Marshall sobre sus piernas.

—Sí, tienes razón. No te conozco. —se mordió el labio inferior, quería insultarlo…—Perdón, por decir tales cosas.

Alisó las arrugas de su falda rosa y abrió la puerta del coche. Marshall abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa loca? ¡¿Planeaba salir en plena vía expresa?! ¡Un coche la arroyaría en cuestión de segundos!

—Oye… ¡Bonibelle! ¡Entra, algún coche te va a arroyar! —La peli rosa lo observó un momento, bufó, como si no le importara nada, y salió completamente del coche— ¡Mierda!

Marshall cogió las llaves y salió del coche. Esa chica estaba completamente loca. Además, ¿Qué onda con esa actitud de niñita berrinchuda? No es que le desagradara, de hecho, lo más gracioso era que le llamaba la atención a gran magnitud. Ah, pero… ¡Se suponía que ese no era el asunto! Sino regresaban al coche y arrancaban a toda velocidad, entonces los demás autos terminarían por matarlos, arrastrando el cuerpo de ambos por toda la vía expresa.

—Bonibelle, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te dije algo malo para que adoptaras esta actitud infantil? —preguntó Marshall, cogiéndola, algo brusco, del brazo.

—Ah… suéltame, puedo regresar sola… ya te pedí perdón, ¿Qué más quieres? —dijo con algo de amargura en su tono de voz.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué pediste perdón? —apretó el brazo de la joven con más fuerza, provocando que está entrecerrara los ojos—Por favor, vuelve al coche.

Bonibelle se libró del agarre del joven Abadeer, y corrió con dirección al coche. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Estaba actuando tan tontamente, y se suponía que hace unos minutos se había burlado de la situación de Marshall y su esposa Fionna. De seguro, apenas ella lo dejara en su departamento, él no volvería a hablarle nunca, y menos se volverían a ver. Pero, ¿eso que importaba? No era su problema. Para nada, en lo absoluto. Debía olvidarse de ese chico. Él tenía una persona a la cual amaba, esperándolo en casa. Ah… ¡¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas?! ¡¿Acaso su subconsciente planeaba meterse con Marshall?! No. Eso estaba mal. Ella era una persona muy educada, y con buenos valores para siquiera pensar en algo así. Aunque, no podía negar que ese chico… tal vez… le gustaba. La peli rosa cerró la puerta del coche, y observó a Marshall quien ya se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—Toma… —dijo Marshall, extendiéndole las llaves del coche.

Bonibelle se sonrojó levemente, y las tomó, aunque algo dudosa. Las metió rápidamente, y pisó con fuerza el pedal para arrancar.

—Bonibelle —Ah, eso era lo menos que deseaba en ese momento, hablarle a Marshall—Oye, no puedes ignorarme… estas en mi coche, ¿sabías?

—S… sí… —respondió titubeante, observándolo de reojo— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ja, que graciosa, ¿Cómo que "Qué ocurre"? —Preguntó con burla—Tú fuiste la loca que salió del coche, exponiéndote y exponiéndome a mí también, a que algún coche nos arroyara.

—Sobre eso… perdón, no sé lo que me pasó —se mordió el labio inferior—Perdón…

—Deja de decir eso, torpe. No me pidas perdón… creo que tu reacción no fue la más sensata, pero al final yo lo provoque, ¿verdad? —contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Eh… No entiendo a lo que te…

—Bonnie, te enojaste por lo que te dije, ¿verdad? —la peli rosa abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dejar de apreciar la carretera, al frente—Ya sabes, eso de "No me conoces". Perdón por eso.

La peli rosa bajó la mirada. Que patética se sentía. A pesar de que Marshall se estaba disculpando con ella, sinceramente. Ella no podía hacerlo de la misma manera. Era cierto que se había disculpado, y que se sentía avergonzada por ello. Pero no era lo suficientemente buena como para disculparse sinceramente como él había acabado de hacer.

Marshall suspiró y observó a través de la luna. Las luces de la ciudad eran tan extravagantes, pero al mismo tiempo únicas. Sonrió con ternura al recordar la primera vez que apreció las luces junto a Fionna. Esa rubia se sentía totalmente avergonzada, puesto que había sido su primera cita. Esa cita, donde también se habían dado su primer beso.

—Bonnie… ¿Has dado tu primer beso? —preguntó normalmente, solo quería un tema de conversación, y lo de su primer beso se le vino a la mente.

—Mmm, sí, cuando estaba en la secundaria —respondió algo incomoda por la repentina pregunta—Es lo normal, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo —volteó a verla, y se dio con la sorpresa de que sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas—Ja, que linda te ves…

—C… cállate.

Marshall sonrió y volvió a mirar a través la luna. Ya estaban cerca. Era increíble, ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? No. Se habían demorado un hora y media, pero para él parecían solo unos jodidos minutos. Y es que, debía aceptarlo, estar con ese joven de cabellos extremadamente largos; y de un color rosáceo, le gustaba. Su compañía lo hacía sentirse "cálido". Si es que esa era la palabra correcta para describir la compañía de Bonibelle. Sí, esa era la palabra. Era increíble, incluso, por un segundo, había conseguido olvidarse de los problemas que tenía con Fionna. Para ser sinceros, no quería regresar. Deseaba pasar algo más de tiempo con la peli rosa, aunque sea, solo un poco. Bonibelle aparcó el coche al frente de un enorme edificio de fachada elegante.

—Es aquí, ¿no es así? —preguntó Bonibelle viéndolo de reojo. Marshall asintió no muy convencido de hacerlo—Bien, entonces llegamos.

Marshall sonrió forzadamente. Suponía que ese era el adiós. Bonibelle se sonrojó y apagó el motor del coche, seguidamente, quitó las llaves de este.

—Toma —. El joven Abadeer recibió las llaves, llegando a rozar los suaves y frágiles dedos de la joven, quien solo desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada—Me bajaré… fue un gusto, Marshall.

Bonibelle salió apresuradamente del coche, sin darle oportunidad a Marshall de decir adiós. Este frunció el entrecejo. No, de alguna manera se negaba a dejarla ir, así nada más. Iba a inventar una excusa, tonta aunque sea, para conseguir unos pocos minutos más con ella.

—Bonibelle… ¡Espera! —gritó saliendo del coche plateado.

La peli rosa se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con la cabeza gacha, lo último que quería era que Marshall viera su rostro completamente sonrojado.

—Aún sigo algo borracho, ¿me puedes acompañar hasta mi departamento? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bonibelle alzó la vista, tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. El azabache se acercó a ella, y la cogió del brazo con suavidad.

—Es… espera, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bonibelle, un poco alterada por la acción de Marshall. Sentía como su cuerpo chispeaba, como si con solo tocarla, se electrocutara. Pero esa sensación no era para nada desagradable.

—Accediste a acompañarme a mi departamento —acomodó el brazo delgado de la muchacha sobre sus hombros, agachándose un poco, para estar casi a la misma altura—Sigo muy borracho, así que me tengo que apoyar en ti…

Bonibelle sonrió. Que excusa más mala para tratar de tocarla… Esperen, eso estaba mal. ¿Y si alguien los veía? No, no, no… ¡¿Y si su esposa los veía?! ¡¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?! Obvio, que la peli rosa era una cualquiera, perra, zorra, puta. Sinceramente, no le importaba lo que opinaban los demás de ella, solo no quería que Marshall tuviese más problemas de lo que ya tenía con esa tal Fionna.

—Tranquilízate un poco, no estamos haciendo nada malo —susurró Marshall en el oído de la peli rosa.

—S… sí —respondió Bonibelle desviando lentamente la mirada.

* * *

—_El número que usted ha marcado, se encuentra fuera de servicio o apagado—_ ¡Puta madre!—_Puede dejarle un mensaje al remiten…_

Cortó rápidamente la llamada. Suspiró con resignación. Al parecer, él se había enojado con ella. Sí, se lo merecía, era su culpa, después de todo. ¿Por qué tenían que discutir por tonterías como esa? Al fin y al cabo ya la habían botado de esa empresa de mierda… No. Ella, por idiota, había renunciado. Ella sola provocaba sus desgracias, no tenía por qué desquitarse con Marshall por algo de lo que él ni siquiera tenía que ver. Estaba decidido, se iba a disculpar con su marido, en cuanto este llegase. Pero, ¿Cuándo sería eso? Apostaba a que se encontraba bebiendo en algún bar con Finn, su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Un momento… ¡Claro! ¡Debía estar con Finn! Sí, que tarada.

—Hay veces en que soy tan distraída —susurró, marcando el número de Finn.

—_Mmm… ¿Bueno? —_contestó una voz somnolienta, y cansada.

—Finn, soy yo, Fionna. ¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó algo apenada por marcarle a esas horas, de seguro Finn creía que era una descarada.

—_Sí, te recuerdo perfectamente Fionna— ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no iba a recordar a la estúpida que siempre causaba que el pendejo de Marshall se emborrachara?!— ¿Pasa algo?_

—De hecho, sí. Marshall no ha vuelto al departamento, aún —apretó el teléfono celular con fuerza— ¿No está contigo?

—_No… lo deje en el bar hace unas dos horas —Todo ese asuntito se estaba volviendo tedioso. Estaba cansado, ¡Diablos!—Debería haber llegado ya contigo, Fi._

—S… sí… —se mordió el labio inferior—De seguro… que ya vendrá en un rato.

—_Sí —suspiró y antes de colgar se acordó de lo hablado con Marshall en el bar. Sí, era su mejor amigo, y no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ocurría en el matrimonio de ese pendejo. Tenía que decirlo…—Fi, ¿tienes unos minutos?_

—Eh… sí. De hecho sí —Fionna se acomodó en el sofá— ¿Qué pasa?

— _¿Por qué sigues de esposa de Marshall? —_Fionna abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa…?—_No lo tomes a mal, pero un "matrimonio feliz" no está conformado por dos personas que no pueden soportarse el uno al otro._

—Finn, el hecho de que seas amigo de Marshall no te da ningún derecho de hablar mal de mi matrimonio —frunció el entrecejo. Estúpido, ¿Quién se creía?—Marshall y yo, nos llevamos bien, no puedes simplemente decir esas…

—_Yo no pienso que se lleven tan bien. Es más, si eso fuese cierto, entonces Marshall no me marcaría tan seguido para que lo acompañe a emborracharse —Era cierto. No era que le resultara molesto acompañar al azabache al bar, el problema era que ese tonto se veía tan deprimido que incluso él sentía lastima por él—Si de verdad, su matrimonio va por un buen camino, entonces no le reclamarías por estupideces, ¿no crees?_

Fionna apretó los dientes. Iba a tirar el puto celular por la ventana si ese pendejo no cerraba su maldita y entrometida boca.

—Finn, deja… deja de decir… basta…

—_No. Basta contigo —Estaba cansado, tal vez se estaba pasando, pero sabía que lo que le decía a la rubia era cierto—Marshall es tu esposo, no tu enemigo. Deja de tratarlo como a una persona con la cual tienes que estar compitiendo todo el rato._

—Tú no sabes nada de nosotros… —apretó el celular y sus ojos azulinos comenzaron a brillar. Acaso… ¿Quería llorar?

—_Sí, sigues tratándolo como a tu enemigo, en lugar de lo que es… —tenía que decirlo, aunque sonase cruel—Entonces, hasta él se va a cansar de ti, y terminará dejante a tu suerte._

Fionna abrió los ojos como platos. Dejando escapar pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas. No. Estaba equivocado, Marshall no se cansaría de ella. Él la quería, y ella a él también… pero…

—_Buenas noches, Fionna —_colgó.

Fionna despegó el celular de su oreja, lo observó con rabia y lo arrojó contra el muro. Provocando que se rompiera en grandes pedazos. Ese entrometido estaba muy equivocado. Ella no trataba a Marshall como a un enemigo, ¿o sí?

—Yo… no lo trato como un… —se calló al instante en que escuchó unas voces aproximándose— ¿Marshall?

Sonrió con ternura y limpió bruscamente las lágrimas que escapaban por a través de sus ojos azules. Debía Marshall, ¿Quién más sino? Estaba muy feliz. Se iba a disculpar… lo iba a hacer. No quería que las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos. Se levantó con energía del sofá y se acercó a la puerta. Se encontraba a punto de girar el picaporte hasta que escuchó una "molesta y estúpida", según ella, risa femenina.

—_Ah~ ¡Creí que eras más inteligente!—_una mujer—_Tu coche daña mucho, mucho~ el medio ambiente._

—_Sí, sí~ pero es cool y eso es suficiente para que decida presumirlo por todas las calles de Nueva York, ¿no lo crees?—_dijo una voz burlona. Marshall. Sin duda era él, podía reconocer su voz donde sea en cualquier situación.

—_Es cierto que es "cool", además de envidiable… —_apretó los puños. ¿Quién era esa chica que se encontraba con su esposo?—_Oye… ¿Me lo prestas para ligarme a unos cuantos chicos?_

—_Claro que no, boba. Además eso solo se aplica a los chicos, solo los chicos somos los suficientemente buenos para ligarnos a unas cuantas chicas con un coche genial —_la rubia chasqueó la lengua, según recordaba Marshall la había "ligado" a ella con su primera salida, a recorrer la ciudad. Pendejo.

—_Eso suena machista, que pendejo que eres~ —_Fionna cogió el picaporte con fuerza—_Los hombres son raros~ pero bueno supongo que por el momento no necesito ligarme a nadie~ estoy conforme con mi soltería._

— _¿Es eso o es el simple hecho de que nadie te hace caso? —_Se burló Marshall—_Pero está bien, no quiero que tengas novio… ¿Eh? Yo…_

Fionna abrió los ojos de par en par. Parecía como si se encontrara en el espacio sin un casco, y sus ojos saltaran fuera de órbita. Marshall. ¿Por qué dijo semejante cosa? ¡¿Por qué?!

—_Marshall, ¿Por qué…?_

Fionna abrió la puerta del golpe y salió del apartamento. Encontrándose de frente con SU esposo y con una "mocosa" de cabellos extremadamente largos; y de un color exótico rosa.

—Marshall, mi amor, te estaba esperando —Fionna se acercó a su esposo, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacía ella. Para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

Bonibelle desvió la mirada, mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. Que incómodo. Si hubiese sabido que eso iba a pasar entonces ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a Marshall; informándole que iban a cerrar el bar. Ni siquiera se habría ofrecido a llevarlo. Ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en acompañarlo hasta su departamento. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en… ver eso. Puesto que por la estúpida acción de Fionna; que para cualquiera que los viera y sepan que son esposos sería normal, se había dado cuenta que ese tipo. Ese tipo no solo "tal vez" le gustaba. Se había dado cuenta en cuanto esa rubia lo besó. No "tal vez". Marshall le gustaba. Era un hecho. Lástima que por el besó que solo denotaba la unión entre ambos, se dio cuenta de ello.

—Niña, ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con molestia la rubia, apenas dejó de besar a Marshall—Deberías ir a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

Ja, se estaba burlando. Era obvio. La primera impresión que tenía de esa rubia oxigenada: Una tarada e idiota total. Sabía perfectamente que parecía joven, pero la "adorable" esposa de Marshall estaba llevando eso al límite. Lo peor es que no podía decirle, siquiera, algo como "¡Cállate pendeja oxigenada!" Pero debía seguir comportándose como debía. Como la persona educada que era.

—Fi… Fionna, ella es Bonibelle, una amiga —Marshall suspiró y se acarició las cienes—No la trates como una chica de secundaria, por favor. Tiene la misma edad que tú.

Fionna alzó una ceja, ¿acaso tenía una expresión de qué le importara la edad de esa chiquilla? No. En lo absoluto. Ahora solo necesitaba hacerla a un lado. Lo último que deseaba era tener a una peli rosa tratando de quitarle lo que por derecho; y ante la ley, le pertenece.

—Si… Bonibelle… necesito que te vayas —cogió a Marshall del brazo—Tengo que hablar con mi esposo a solas.

Marshall frunció el entrecejo y se zafó del agarre, acto que no solo sorprendió a la peli rosa sino también a su mismísima esposa. El azabache agarró de la muñeca a Fionna y la arrastró; algo brusco, hasta el apartamento donde la empujó levemente hacía dentro.

—No sé porque te estás comportando como una persona tan grosera —Fionna abrió los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, Marshall la interrumpió—Como no tienes nada amable que decir entonces quédate aquí hasta que me despida adecuadamente de Bonibelle.

Fionna se mordió el labio inferior, y le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Que haga lo que se le iba en gana. Ella no iba a hacer de niñera de ese idiota, él ya era un adulto, se suponía que sabía lo que hacía, ¿verdad? Entonces, si era de aquella forma… ¿Por qué sentía que iba a llorar?

Marshall se acercó a Bonibelle con una sonrisa avergonzada. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se había equivocado. Fue una equivocación muy grande. Parecía que Fionna si era celosa. Ja, pero eso era tan lindo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien cuando su esposa se molestaba con él. Sin embargo esa vez había sido distinta, puesto que se había molestado porque lo vio con una chica linda. Eso le daba a entender que Fionna lo quería, tanto como para comportarse como una pequeña niña egocéntrica, pero a la vez adorable.

—Lo lamento, Marshall —se disculpó la de ojos purpuras en cuanto lo tuvo al frente.

—Yo debería ser el que se disculpe. Normalmente Fionna no se comporta así, discúlpala por favor —pidió amablemente el joven Abadeer.

Bonibelle negó con la cabeza. Ya no importaba como la había tratado Fionna. Eso… ya no era importante. Lo único que tenía que hacer era despedirse de él, ¿verdad? Tal vez lo volvería a ver cuándo vaya al bar alguna vez. Ah… pero claro, nada garantizaba que iba a ir los días que a ella le tocaba trabajar. En pocas palabras las probabilidades de volver a ver eran casi nulas. Pero no debía importarle. ¿Qué iba a conseguir de él? ¿Qué sea su mejor amigo? Eso no. Ni loca lo diría en voz alta, pero ella no quería solamente ser su amiga. Quería ser algo más. Algo más. Incluso no le hubiera importado ser su amante, si podía estar cerca de él para poder besarlo y acariciarlo. Fue en ese momento que lo entendió todo. Las personas, hombres, mujeres, adolescentes e incluso niños. Todos y cada uno de ellos opina que las amantes son unas perras, unas sucias que solo intervienen en un matrimonio "feliz" porque son crueles. Ninguna de esas personas se pone a pensar siquiera un tantito de que lo hacen por amor y nada por eso. Que estúpida… debía dejar de pensar en estupideces y despedirse de Marshall; que aunque le cueste aceptarlo, solo le iba a traer muchos y agraviantes problemas.

—Adiós —sonrió forzadamente, mientras alzaba la mano para despedirse—Tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión—mentira.

Marshall cogió a Bonibelle del brazo apretándolo con fuerza.

—O… oye, ¿Qué estas…? —se calló al sentir como una pequeña punta afilada marcaba su delgado brazo. Un… ¿lapicero?—Marshall, ¿Por qué…?

—Es mi número, idiota. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el azabache terminando de escribir su número de celular sobre el brazo de la joven. Era una suerte que se robara los lapiceros del trabajo de vez en cuando.

Bonibelle asintió con la cabeza, y una sonrisa sincera posada en sus labios. Alzó la mano y la agitó varias veces despidiéndose de él. Estaba feliz, al menos, podía volver a verlo. Sin embargo, él lo había dicho: "Somos amigos". Ja, ¿Qué importaba eso? Estaba feliz. Así que con ser su amiga bastaba, puesto que ser su amiga significaba que podía estar cerca de él, y con eso le bastaba… al menos por el momento.

* * *

Fionna se sentó en el sofá, adoptando una posición fetal. Ah~ que inmadura, pero esa la hacía linda.

—Fi, ¿estabas celosa de Bonnie? —preguntó Marshall con tono burlesco.

—Tsk… ¡¿Por qué estaría celosa de una tonta cara de muñeca que no sabe que existe el maquillaje?! —Gritoneó con fuerza—Además… ¡¿Qué mierda es eso de "Bonnie"?! ¡¿Tan cercanos son?!

Marshall suspiró y se sentó al lado de Fionna. Está solo frunció más el entrecejo, mientras lo observaba de reojo.

—Fi —llamó el azabache.

La rubia desvió levemente la mirada, para verlo mejor. ¿Ahora qué quería? ¿Seguir molestándola?

—Más te vale no joder… —no consiguió terminar la frase puesto que fue acallada rápidamente por un suave y dulce beso por parte de su esposo.

Fionna cerró los ojos poco a poco, correspondiendo al beso de inmediato y rodeando con los brazos el cuello de Marshall. Se sentía tan bien, parecía una eternidad de que se habían dado un beso. Y es que la situación que tenía con Marshall se había vuelto tediosa, pero ahora estaba bien, ¿no es así? Sonrió internamente, ella nunca se equivocaba, y nunca lo iba a hacer. Finn estaba equivocado. Marshall no se cansaría de ella… él no era esa clase de persona que dejaba de querer de un día para otro. Además, ella no iba a dejar que se lo arrebatasen fácilmente. Sí. Aunque… esa niña, Bonibelle, no parecía un desafío. Es más a su parecer ni siquiera le parecía linda o guapa.

* * *

**Angely dice… **Puede que lo que le dijo Finn a nuestra rubia fuese muy entrometido y de mala educación. Incluso en un momento me puse a pensar en ello, decidiendo que quería borrarlo. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, llamé a mi mejor amiga y le plantee una situación parecida. A lo que me dio una respuesta inusual, por eso al final decidí ponerlo. Oh~ sí, quise poner algo de Finnceline además de que me lo sugirieron, así que para el siguiente capítulo habrá Finnceline. Por ahora, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen sus reviews.


End file.
